Sometimes Rainbow Doesn't Show Up After the Rain
by ilsanwangjanim
Summary: Perjuangan Namjoon dan Seokjin menghadapi perselingkuhan dan isu pernikahan. Lalu tentang love hate relationship serta dua puluh tahun friendzone Taehyung dan Jungkook. Keempatnya adalah sahabat dari kecil yang sama-sama berjuang di Seoul. Based on K-Drama Fight For My Way. Namjin. Taekook. Male x Male. M. [Akun baru Joon In December]


**Sometimes Rainbow Doesn't Show Up After the Rain**

 **Based on K-Drama Fight For My Way**

 **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other cast: Min Yoonji (GS! Min Yoongi)**

 **AU! || Romance || Male x Male**

 **Namjoon, Seokjin, Taehyung, Jungkook: 26 years old**

.

 _ **I : Sweet in Shitty Life**_

.

.

Namjoon, Seokjin, Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah empat serangkai yang mungkin memang jodoh dari Tuhan semenjak mereka bayi. Keempatnya lahir dan tinggal di salah satu pelosok pedesaan di Busan. Bukan daerah pantainya, melainkan daerah pegunungannya. Mereka menghabiskan masa kecil setiap harinya hingga remaja berempat, selalu berempat. Namun di penghujung masa remaja, mereka bersekolah di dua sekolah menengah yang berbeda. Namjoon dan Taehyung di Dong-buk lalu Seokjin dan Jungkook di Gyeong-ha. Mereka berbeda sekolah karena, Namjoon dan Taehyung jauh lebih bodoh dalam bidang akademik dibanding Seokjin dan Jungkook. Mereka bahkan dihukum di depan kelas dengan rotan yang dicambuk di bokong mereka karena tidak bisa menjumlah persenan; di mana itu adalah pelajar sekolah dasar. Seokjin dan Jungkook cukup bisa diandalkan, walaupun mereka juga nakal dan sering keluar masuk ruang guru karena mencoba kabur untuk membolos kelas.

Taehyung merupakan atlit taekwondo kebanggaan Busan, sehingga ketiga temannya tidak ragu untuk membolos untuk mendukungnya berkompetisi di gimnasium atau arena. Jungkook dan Taehyung seperti kucing dan tikus, selalu bertengkar dan saling memaki. Tapi, jika salah satu diantara mereka di sakiti, maka satu yang lain tidak akan segan memasang badan dan menghajar siapapun yang menyakitinya. _Love-hate relationship_ , selama belasan tahun. Sementara Namjoon dan Seokjin, lebih akur dan lebih tentram walaupun keduanya cukup sering bertengkar. Apalagi Seokjin yang cukup cerewet dan selalu memarahi Namjoon yang ceroboh dan selalu merusak barang-barang miliknya.

Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan strata satu di salah satu Universitas daerah dengan jurusan yang berbeda-beda, keempatnya memutuskan untuk migrasi ke Seoul, ke pusat kota Korea Selatan. Berharap mendapat pekerjaan dan kehidupan yang layak setelah cukup menimba ilmu selama dua puluh tahun lebih. Namun memang, hidup kadang tidak sejalan dan seindah rencana di angan. Ya setidaknya, keempatnya sudah memiliki perkerjaan, walaupun tidak mapan.

Namjoon merupakan sosok yang paling sukses diantara keempatnya. Ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan _home-shopping_ terkemuka di Korea sebagai asisten manajer. Sosoknya yang ulet dan gigih, membuatnya cepat menjajaki karirnya dengan baik hingga bisa mencapai levelnya yang sekarang diusia dua puluh enam tahun. Seokjin, juga bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan Namjoon, tapi di divisi yang berbeda dan lebih rendah. Sosoknya yang selalu positif dan ceria membuatnya ditempatkan di _customer sevice_ sebagai operator telepon. Walaupun ia bekerja memakai seragam yang sama setiap harinya dan berjam-jam melayani keluhan pelanggan, ia tetap senang dengan posisinya sekarang ini.

Untuk Taehyung, ia sekarang menjadi petinju bawah tanah. Karena dari dulu sudah berkecimpung di dunia _martial arts_ , maka menjadi seorang petinju bukanlah hal yang sulit. Walaupun ia harus mengeyahkan dan mengesamping belas kasih dan harus menghajar lawan hingga KO tanpa memandang bulu. Tak peduli kawan, tak peduli lawan. Jungkook, bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kedai kopi dari pagi hingga sore. Karena sore menjelang malam, ia beralih profesi menjadi manajer V, nama panggung dari Taehyung yang siap menghajar lawan hampir setiap malam di arena.

Pekerjaan Namjoon dan Seokjin serta Taehyung dan Jungkook memang sangat bertolak belakang, tapi keempatnya bersumpah untuk terus bersama dalam kedaaan sesulit apapun. Mereka bahkan menyewa sebuah flat kecil di pinggiran agar sewanya murah walaupun mereka harus berjalan puluhan menit untuk mencapai halte terdekat. Namjoon menyewa flat sendiri, di seberangnya merupakan flat Seokjin dan Jungkook, sementara Taehyung tinggal di flat sebelah keduanya. Namun terkadang Seokjin akan tidur di flat Namjoon, karena, ya sudah enam tahun ini keduanya memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Sehingga Taehyung dan Jungkook merasa maklum kalau keduanya lebih sering tinggal bersama.

Seokjin meletakan empat buah telur mata sapi ke atas meja makan. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya selalu memasak untuk ketiga teman —ralat— kedua sahabat dan pacar serta dirinya sendiri setiap pagi. Taehyung mengunyah asinan lobaknya dengan mata terpejam, terkadang sambil meringis saat luka di bibirnya tergores bumbu yang membuatnya perih. Lalu Jungkook akan marah-marah, mengatai Taehyung tidak becus dan pecundang karena nyaris KO di pertandingan semalam.

Seokjin tersenyum melihat bagaimana Jungkook yang marah tapi secepat kilat juga menuju P3K yang khusus ia siapkan untuk Taehyung, mengambil sebuah salep dan mengobati luka sang petinju. Ia mendudukan dirinya lalu mulai memakan sarapannya. "Terima kasih, sayangku." Namjoon mengecup bibir Seokjin sekali, disambut anggukan dan balasan akan kecupan itu.

"Ewh,"

Balas Jungkook jijik melihat interaksi Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"YA! Kalau kau iri, sana cium saja Taehyung-mu itu!" gertak Seokjin. Jungkook menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Mwo? Mencium pecundang yang membuatku kalah taruhan semalam? Yang semalam KO dari petinju baru debut—

—diamlah Kook." Jungkook pun diam karena Taehyung dengan segera menjepit kedua belah bibir Jungkook dengan sumpit yang dipegangnya dengan mata setengah terpejam karena masih mengantuk.

"Omong-omong, untuk menghemat sewa flat, bagaimana kalau Seokjin pindah denganku lalu Jungkook, kau pindah dengan Taehyung? Kan lumayan, kita memotong biaya sewa satu flat. Benar kan, Seokjin?"

Jungkook menepis sumpit Taehyung, "Hah? Tinggal satu flat dengan pecundang ini?", "Jungkook aku bukan pecundang.", "Kalau bukan kenapa kau semalam kalah, hah? Ia bahkan bukan tandinganmu, dewa tinju Kim Taehyung,", Taehyung baru saja membuka mulut tapi ditahan oleh Namjoon, "Bisa tidak jawab aku tanpa harus bertengkar?"

"Lama-lama kunikahi kalian berdua!" tambah Seokjin lalu mengambil telur mata sapinya.

Jungkook menendang kaki Taehyung di bawah meja, "Tidak! Aku selamanya tidak akan dan tidak pernah sudi satu flat dengannya. Lebih baik aku mati-matian mencari uang untuk membayar flat untukku sendiri. Kau tidak usah cemas, Seokjin, aku bisa mengatasinya kalau kau pindah dengan Namjoon."

"Ey," Seokjin menelan kunyahannya, "Tentu saja tidak. Tapi kalau kau bersikeras, tagihan air dan listrik padaku, ya!" Jungkook berdiri, mencium pelipis Seokjin saat mendengar tawaran itu. "Kau yang terbaik, Kim Seokjin!"

Lalu Jungkook di _head-lock_ oleh Kim Namjoon setelahnya karena berani mencium _miliknya_.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, dengan Kim Seokjin ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seokjin sedang bekerja melayani pelanggan dengan cokelat bar yang sudah habis setengah di tangan kanannya. Telinganya tersumpal sebuah alat untuk mendengar dengan sebuah mikrofon kecil di ujungnya. Ia baru saja mengangkat telepon dari seorang pelanggan.

"Ah, maaf atas ketidaknyamannya Tuan. Tapi, bisakah Anda bertanya pada istri Anda sebelumnya mengenai selimut itu?"

"Tapi Tuan selimut itu tidak mungkin bau karena kami mengirimnya dalam keadaan—

— _DATANG DAN CIUM SENDIRI KALAU KAU TIDAK PERCAYA_!"

Suara dari telepon terdengar ke penjuru ruangan saat manajer datang ke meja Seokjin dan memencet tombol pengeras suara. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres, terdengar dari banyaknya alasan yang dilemparkan Seokjin kepada pelanggan tersebut. Ia memarahi Seokjin dengan gestur tubuhnya, lalu mengambil alih panggilan Seokjin dan meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya dan berjanji akan memberikan garansi kepada pelanggan itu.

"Ikut aku sekarang, Kim Seokjin." Ucap manajer persis setelah ia memutus panggilan tersebut.

Dengan tertatih Seokjin mengikuti manajernya, Nyonya Hwang ke salah satu ruangan kosong yang biasa dijadikan tempat rapat. Ia menunduk karena malu, apalagi ia harus melewati ruangan tempat Namjoon bekerja.

Namjoon pun mendapati pacarnya dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia menghampiri Yoonji yang sedang membereskan dokumen untuk presentasi rapat jam sebelas nanti. "Yoonji-ssi, ini dokumen untuk rapat nanti kan?" perempuan itu pun mengiyakan pertanyaan rekannya, "Aku akan menyelesaikannya sebentar lagi, Tuan Kim." Sibuknya sambil merapikan salinannya. Namjoon menggeleng sambil sesekali menengok ke arah ruangan rapat tempat Seokjin dibawa, "Aku akan melakukannya," Yoonji terkaget, "Tapi ini ada seratus set, Tuan Kim." Namjoon bersikeras lalu dengan secepat yang ia bisa, ia mengatur tumpukan itu menjadi seratus set yang terpisah-pisah. Melihatnya, Yoonji sedikit merona karena Namjoon mau membantunya. Padahal ia hanya pegawai magang di perusahaan itu.

"Maafkan aku nyonya Hwang,"

"Apa kau punya pacar?"

"Ya? Mmm aku.."

"Kalau kau punya, bekerjalah dengan baik. Bagaimana kau mau menapaki karir yang bagus dengan kinerja seperti ini? Bagaimana kau mau membayar sewa rumah, makan, dan biaya rumah tangga lainnya, huh? Apa kau selamanya akan menjadi seorang pegawai CS seperti ini?"

Seokjin menyesali ketidakprofesionalannya saat mulai menaikan nada suaranya saat menghadapi pelanggan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak sopan sampai memaki Seokjin.

"Kim Seokjin, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tetap pada sikap tahu diri terhadap pelanggan? Aku mengerti mereka kadang keterlaluan, tapi kau tetap harus tahu di mana posisimu." Seokjin mengangguk patuh lalu saat mencoba membela diri, Nyonya Hwang mengangkat tangan akan memukulnya. Namun itu semua tidak terjadi saat melihat seorang asisten manajer memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ah, Tuan Kim."

Namjoon membalas sapaan Nyonya Hwang dengan membungkukan tubuhnya, "Kami sudah selesai," ucap Nyonya Hwang sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Seokjin masih terdiam dalam posisinya, membelakangi sang asisten manajer.

Ia pun bergerak perlahan sambil menaruh dokumen yang sudah ia siapkan dengan rapi di atas meja, semakin mendekati tempat Seokjin berpijak. Dengan sengaja ia menyenggol tubuh Seokjin agar kembali dari dunia khayalnya. Seokjin tersadar, dan saat tahu itu adalah Namjoon-nya, ia segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang sedang memegang lembaran kertas.

"Ya! Kita ada di kantor Kim Seokjin." Sergahnya sebagai peringatan untuk berhati-hati.

"Satu menit," Seokjin merajuk sambil menguatkan pelukannya, "Aku butuh mengisi energiku," Namjoon meletakan seluruh dokumen itu lalu menyamankan pelukan keduanya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Seokjin yang terasa pas walaupun tinggi mereka hampir sama, " _Aigoo_ apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu, hmm?"

"Kau pasti datang karenaku 'kan? Karena aku dimarahi Nyonya Hwang? Meetingmu masih dua jam lagi."

Namjoon melonggarkan dekapannya lalu menatap Seokjin,

"Kali ini kenapa lagi? Masalah apa lagi yang kau perbuat —Seokjin, kau benar-benar," Namjoon gemas melihat bibir Seokjin yang kotor karena cokelat. Ia membersihkannya dengan ibu jarinya, sambil menggenggam wajah Seokjin dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Seokjin membuang desah lemah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Sayang, akankah lebih baik kalau kita menikah saja?"

Namjoon tersenyum, "Kau mulai lagi, deh. Kenapa lagi sekarang?" Seokjin melepaskan pelukan mereka sepenuhnya, "Namjoon aku tidak ingin bertengkar. Tapi serius, kita sudah pacaran lebih dari enam tahun sekarang," Namjoon hanya bisa mengelus surai cokelat pudar Seokjin, ia sebelumnya sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Bukannya Namjoon tidak ingin, tapi ia masih mempunyai obsesi untuk mendapati karir yang lebih baik. Di saat semuanya sudah stabil, di saat Seokjin tidak perlu hidup susah lagi, maka itulah waktu yang tepat untuk menikah.

.

.

"Kenapa dia tidak membalas pesanku, sih?" Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya karena kesal. Sedari pagi ia menghubungi pacarnya, Yugyeom, karena ia bilang ia ada tes hari ini. "Hah aku curiga dia gagal lagi dan tidak menghubungiku karena takut, brengsek itu benar-benar!" lalu ponselnya bergetar karena panggilan masuk, tanpa ragu menggeser layar itu dan membentak orang diseberang telepon.

"Bagaimana tesmu?"

" _Aku gagal lagi, chagi,"_

"Kau ini! Kapan kamu bisa lulus sih? Sekarang ada di mana?"

" _Aku sedang makan sendiri."_

" _Ah ya, aku ada rencana untuk traveling keliling Korea, sayang."_

" _MWO_? _Traveling_ keliling Korea katamu? Apa kau punya uang dan waktu untuk tamasya seperti itu?"

" _Kook! Aku butuh waktu untuk menyegarkan otakku,"_

"Ya! Itu bisa kau lakukan kalau kau berhasil dalam tes. Kalau kau sudah gunakan otakmu, baru kau bisa me _refresh_ nya!"

Jungkook pun memutus panggilannya lalu segera menghubungi Taehyung yang ia namai _'pecundang V'_ dalam kontak ponselnya.

" _Ada apa sih kamu telepon?"_

"Datang sekarang ke kedai,"

" _Ya! Kenapa juga aku harus datang ke kedai? Kenapa juga aku harus mengikuti segala perintahmu, hah?"_

"Aku akan traktir _rib eye_ , mau tidak?"

" _Rib eye kau bilang? Tunggu aku di sana!"_

 _._

"Ya! Kim Taehyung, tolong elus rambutku." Jungkook merendahkan kepalanya, agar Taehyung dengan mudah bisa mengelusnya.

" _Mwo_? Kau sudah gila, Kook." Tolak Taehyung sambil mengambil daging dari panggangan dengan sumpit besinya.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati menraktirmu daging dan aku sekarang sedang sedih, bisakah kau elus rambutku sesuai yang ku pinta, hah?!"

Taehyung menatap jijik rambut hitam Jungkook yang terlihat berminyak. Karena memang Jungkook sudah berbaik hati, maka ia pun dengan berat hati mengelus dan menepuk kepala Jungkook dua kali. Setelahnya ia menatap telapaknya yang berminyak, lalu membuat ekspresi ingin muntah,

"Kau sudah berapa lama tidak keramas sih, Jeon Jungkook?!"

Jungkook hanya mendesah, "Yugyeom, _aish_ bajingan itu gagal lagi dalam tesnya. Dan ia berkata ingin _traveling_ keliling Korea, dia pasti sudah tidak waras!."

"Satu-satunya yang tidak waras itu kamu, Jungkook. Sudah tau dia pengangguran, kamu masih saja mau-maunya membayar sewa flatnya. Apa sih yang sudah dia kasih untukmu?"

Jungkook menepuk pipi Taehyung yang menggembung karena kunyahan daging. "Jangan bicara sembarangan tentangnya!"

"Ya! Aku berbicara kenyataan. Dia seharusnya berhenti menyusahkanmu kalau dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Yugyeom itu tampan tapi dia bodoh dan malas."

Jungkook tersentak mendengarnya, "Benarkah?"

.

Jungkook sampai di flat Taehyung sekitar pukul sepuluh malam, sudah cukup larut untuknya yang biasa pulang pukul lima atau enam sore. Itu karena ia baru saja mengunjungi Yugyeom ke flat. Lalu menemukan kejanggalan tentang pacarnya dan _Ahjumma_ pemilik flat yang memakai satu set pakaian milik Yugyeom. Dan akhirnya ia mengakui perselingkuhannya karena _Ahjumma_ itu kaya raya. Bahkan wanita itu yang menjadi sponsor utamanya traveling keliling Korea. Sungguh laki-laki laknat yang tidak punya harga diri.

"Ya! Ke mana manajer Jeon Jungkook yang bawel dan menyebalkan?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Ia sudah bersiap dan akan menuju arena tinju, ia ada pertandingan malam ini. Tapi Jungkook, manajer sekaligus sahabatnya ini hanya diam di flatnya, belum mandi dan bahkan masih mengenakan seragam kerja kedainya.

"Kau mau ikut ke arena tidak? Kalau tidak, aku akan berangkat sekarang."

"Bajingan itu! Dia berselingkuh dengan wanita tua pemilik flat! _Aish_!"

"Hah? Maksudmu Yugyeom?"

"Baguslah. Akhirnya ada sesuatu yang menyadarkanmu kalau dia bukan laki-laki yang baik –Yya Jeon Jungkook apa yang kamu lakukan, jangan buat aku alergi!"

Taehyung berdiri kikuk saat Jungkook mendekat, menyandarkan kepala dengan rambut berminyaknya ke bahu lebar si atlet tinju. "Aku sedang sedih, tolong pinjamkan bahumu sebentar sebelum dipatahkan lawanmu nanti," dan Taehyung hanya bisa menepuk canggung punggung Jungkook setelahnya.

.

.

"Kau tahu Namjoon? Kemarin itu, penjualan melampaui target tiga kali lipat! Laba bersih _dari rice cake_ yang kau nego, hampir dua milyar. Ya Tuhan Kim Namjoon, kau memang luar biasa dan menjadi kebanggaan perusahaan." Tuan Byun menepuk-nepuk punggung Namjoon dengan bangga karena pencapaian asistennya itu.

"Du-dua milyar? Itu angka yang sangat besar." Ia menelan liurnya sendiri, "Kalau begitu, akan ada komisi tambahan untukku, 'kan, Bos?" Atasannya itu tertawa keras, "Tentu saja! Hahaha, setelah dipotong pajak mmm mungkin sekitar dua juta won untukmu?"

Namjoon melemah mendengarnya, menjadi bawahan memang tidak enak. Ia harus bekerja seperti kuda tapi bayaran yang ia terima sangatlah sedikit dan tidak sepadan. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus bersabar, mungkin beberapa langkah lagi ia bisa mendapatkan promosi dari perusahaan untuk naik jabatan. Ia duduk di meja kerjanya dan mendapati ada sebuah map kecil, dan begitu dibuka, ada dua tiket film Yong Ja di sana. Ia melihat ke sekitar, siapa sekiranya yang telah meninggalkan tiket bioskop di mejanya.

Lalu ponselnya bergetar saat ada SMS masuk dari Seokjin, "Di elevator 8 lantai 1 ya ( _emotikon kiss_ )" ia pun tersenyum, tiket ini pasti ulah Kim Seokjin yang sudah lama tidak ia ajak berkencan. Ia pun segera menuju titik yang Seokjin maksud, dan menemukan kekasihnya itu di depan lift dengan sebuah koper berwarna pink. Keduanya masuk ke dalam elevator, beruntung tidak ada pegawai lain yang ikut masuk.

Mereka berdua masuk dalam diam seperti tidak saling mengenal. Lalu saat pintunya sudah menutup, secara otomatis mereka menatap kamera CCTV di dalam elevator. Tapi kedua tubuh mereka mendekat, dan Namjoon yang lebih dulu mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam telapak tangan Seokjin yang bebas.

"Aku sudah memasukan alat cukur di dalam kantung kecil dan juga uang tunai untuk berjaga-jaga." Ucap Seokjin, membuat Namjoon tersenyum, "Benarkah? Terimakasih, Sayang." Seokjin merengut bercanda, "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengepak kebutuhan trip bisnismu sih? Kalau bukan aku pasti kau akan meninggalkan banyak hal lalu meneleponku karena panik," Namjoon mengeratkan genggamanya, "Nah kan, itu karena aku memiliki Kim Seokjin."

"Omong-omong, kau berani sekali sih. Kapan kamu datang ke mejaku? Ku dengar Yong Ja sangat seru." Seokjin mengerenyit, "Yong Ja? Ah itu sudah mulai tayang?" Namjoon jadi ikut bingung, lalu pintu elevator pun terbuka, keduanya dengan cepat memutus genggaman dan saling menjauh. Itu adalah Yoonji dan kedua pegawai perempuan lainnya.

Yoonji yang melihat ada Namjoon di sana segera menyapa dan menyelipkan helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga, "Tuan Kim, kudengar Yong Ja sangat seru." Namjoon tersentak, "Maaf?" Yoonji tersenyum lagi, "Yong Ja, kata orang-orang sangat seru. Dan sangat sulit mendapatkan tiketnya," Namjoon tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi karena di dalam elevator itu ada Seokjin, dan sepertinya Namjoon menyadari siapa yang meletakan tiket itu di atas mejanya.

Saat benda bergerak itu berhenti di lantai empat, kedua teman Yoonji turun, begitupun dengan Seokjin. Menyisakan Namjoon berdua dengan Yoonji di dalam sana. Dengan cukup jelas Seokjin mendengar kedua teman Yoonji yang berbicara di depannya. Tipikal perempuan yang suka bergosip, keras dan tidak peduli sekitar.

"Apa tadi itu Tuan Kim yang selalu Yoonji bicarakan?"

"Sepertinya sih begitu! Mereka bicara tentang Yong Ja, apakah Yoonji memberikannya tiket film itu?"

"Haha ku rasa begitu. Ah mereka akhirnya bisa berkencan,"

Dan langkah Seokjin melemah lalu terhenti mendengarnya.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

Halo! Ini adalah fanfik pertama yang dibuat di akun baru ilsanwangjanim. Untuk fanfik lainnya bisa kalian cek di JoonInDecember, saya di sana nulis Namjin dan Vkook juga.

Entah kenapa pengen bikin akun baru, dan mungkin beberapa fanfik di akun lama akan saya pindahin juga ke akun ini.

Untuk ff ini sendiri, saya terinspirasi dari Drakor Fight For My Way, tapi ada yang diubah dan saya lebih konsen ke cerita Sulhee-Jooman (Di sini Namjoon-Seokjin)

Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa review ya!

Love,

ILSANWANGJA


End file.
